


Coming Home

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, M/M, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Rafael finally becomes part of the family.Not set in the Shadowhunter World.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

“DAD! PAPA! WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!” Little Max Lightwood-Bane jumped on his parents bed.

Alec playfully grabbed Max then pulled him into a hug. “Now why are we so excited little boy?”

“Rafael, is coming home today!” Rafael was the little boy Alec and Magnus adopted. After several stressful months the papers were official and little Rafael was now their little boy and Max’s brother. He no longer had to go back and forth between his crackhead mom and the Lightwood-Bane household.

“We better go get ready then. How about you go start getting ready and I’ll wake Papa up?” Max nodded his head excitedly then jumped off the bed and ran off. Alec looked over to his husband. He bent his head down and kissed Magnus’ forehead then whispered in his ear, “Magnus, wake up. Rafael is going to be here in an hour.”

He slowly opened his eyes. A smile made its way onto his face. “I can’t believe this is finally happening.”

“Me neither.” Alec smiles back at him. “Now you might want to go help Max pick an outfit out or how knows what he’ll end up wearing?”

Magnus got up out of bed. “I will. Maxie needs to look his best today for the thousands of pictures we take.”

“I’m going to go start on breakfast. I’m thinking of making bacon, toast, eggs, hash browns, and chocolate chip pancakes.” Alec loved cooking, especially making chocolate chip pancakes for his boys.

“I see we’re feasting today.”

“Of course.”  
-  
The knock at the door made all three of them jump with excitement.

“He’s here!” Max went running for the door, but wasn’t able to open it due to being so short.

Alec walked up from behind him and laughed. “I’ve got it buddy.”

Rafael came rushing in and hugged Max. The social worker smiled. “Well, I’m going to leave now. Have a good day.”

“You too.” Alec then shut the door.

The four of them feasted. The rest of the day was spent taking pictures, watching movies, and making pillow forts in the livingroom. All four of the Lightwood-Banes fell asleep in the fort.


End file.
